Dr. Doctor/Dualgunner
Dr. Doctor, also known as Dualgunner on the Factpiletopia, is an avid gamer and a somewhat good debater. While he does not devote himself to very many different series, the series he does devote himself to get a lot of attention from him. A Senior in High School, Dr. Doctor is taking basic physics, and has used these skills to quantify some previously unquantifiable things: Dresden's elevator, and how much Kratos actually tanked from the Minoan Eruption, among other things. He has some self-esteem issues, as well of lack of trust in himself. This can lead to prematurely backing down in a debate, however when he truly feels strongly about a subject he will do his damndest to prove to others that he is correct. Has recently taken a liking to editing the FactPile Wiki alongside Dark God of Chaos and Kuja. His Gamertag is The Doctor Todd, although he can usually only be found online during the weekends. Factpiler Name Date Joined: April 15, 2011 (lurked for a while beforehand) Style of Debate: Peacemaker, seeks logic in arguments and not very confrontational, until something he strongly believes is challenged. Examples of this can be seen in "Link vs Sora " and "Goku vs Dante". Whenever possible, he likes to quantify feats with basic kinematics. Famous Debates: "Harry Dresden vs Kratos " Community Opinion I'm going to leave this to the community to post. Guardianangel1911: "slightly off topic but when I went back and reread your posts I heard them in David Tennants voice...Very, especially the moments where you verbally smacked people down, which I read in the Doctor’s calm godly rage voice.." --Guardianangel1911, "Altair and Ezio vs Aragorn", Post 287 and 292 Debater Statistics Series Most Supported/Favorite Series: Devil May Cry, Dresden Files, Kingdom Hearts, Prototype, Assassin's Creed, Fullmetal Alchemist, Doctor Who, Biggest Contribution of Feats for That Series: For the Dresden Files, has submitted the Elevator Calc, putting Dresden's Book 1 Shield capable of taking 75 kilojoules of energy before breaking. Debates Suggested #Garrett Hawke vs Haseo #Carnage vs James Heller #Blacklight "Mercer" Virus vs T-Virus #Alex Mercer and Cole MacGrath vs Albert Wesker and Raiden #Death and War vs Alex Mercer and James Heller #Ezio Auditore vs the Joker Debates Participated In #Subject Delta and Big Sister vs Master Chief and Arbiter #Last Man Standing (Round 1) #Kratos vs Harry Dresden #Altair and Ezio vs Aragorn #Mad-Eye Moody vs Fuhrer King Bradley #Cartoon Network Civil War #Dante and Laharl vs Vampire Hunter D and Alucard #Harry Dresden vs Harry Potter #Harry Dresden, Sephiroth, and Hellboy vs Ghost Rider, Alucard, and Kharne #Thor vs Goku #Sabrina Spellman vs Alex Russo vs Willow Rosenburg vs Marnie Piper #Harry Dresden vs Richard Rahl #Harry Dresden and Edward Elric vs Garrett Hawke and the Dragonborn #Rand Al'Thor and Richard Rahl vs Dante and Alucard #Xbox Controller vs Playstation Controller #Roland Deschain vs Revolver Ocelot #Valve vs Bethesda #Pride vs Shikamaru Nara #Altair vs Ezio vs Connor #Luke Skywalker vs Dante #Legacy of Kain vs Devil May Cry vs God of War #Castlevania vs Devil May Cry vs God of War #Link vs Sora #Cole MacGrath vs Dante #Goku vs Dante Category:FactPilers